millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Audience's Statistics
Highest percentages of an answer *Russia: 100% (7 times) *United Kingdom: 100% (twice) *Poland: 100% (thrice) *United States: 100% *Vietnam: 100% *Japan: 100% *Albania: 100% *Venezuela: 100% (twice) *Brazil: 100% *India (Kaun Banega Crorepati): 100% (twice) *Bulgaria: 100% *Kazakhstan: 100% Highest percentages of an answer being Wrong *United States: 91% *Germany: 89% *Ukraine: 86% *Nigeria: 83% *Russia (O, Schastlivchik!): 83% *United Kingdom: 81% *Russia (Kto khochet stat' millionerom?): 79% *Poland: 78% *France: 75% *Japan: 70% *India (Ningalkkum Aakaam Kodeeshwaran): 68% *Czech Republic (Chcete být milionářem?): 66% *Australia: 61% *Brazil: 58% *Kazakhstan: 57% *India (Kaun Banega Crorepati): 55% *Philippines: 53% *Kyrgyzstan: 43% Lowest percentages of an answer being Right *Kazakhstan: 25% *Kyrgyzstan: 21% *Brazil: 15% *Russia (O, Schastlivchik!): 14% *France: 13% *Czech Republic (Milionář): 12% *Germany: 9% *Japan: 7% *India (Ningalkkum Aakaam Kodeeshwaran): 6% *Philippines: 5% *United Kingdom: 3% *United States: 1% *Russia (Kto khochet stat' millionerom?): 0% (twice) *Nigeria: 0% *Poland: 0% *Ukraine: 0% Highest percentages of an answer not used by player(s) *United Kingdom: 93% *Germany: 89% *United States: 84% *Australia: 61% *Poland: 78% Lowest percentages of an answer used by player(s) *Poland: 15% *Australia: 11% *Germany: 9% *Ukraine: 0% *Russia (Kto khochet stat' millionerom?): 0% 2, 3, or 4 way tie Both 2 tied *Huey Lewis's $125,000 question *Zdeněk Tichý's 160,000 Kč question *Ivan Dobiáš's 20,000 Kč question *Svetlana Izvekova and Alexey Kuznetsov's 16,000 rubles question *Nadezhda Dias's 200,000 rubles question *Vladimir Kutuzov's 50,000 rubles question Top 2 and bottom 2 tied * 32%/18%: Kinga Rusin and Piotr Kraśko's 500 000 złotys question Top 2 tied *48%: Joe Taglic's $10,000 question *46%: Galina Sidorova's 50,000 rubles question *45%: Mariya Petrova and Alexey Tikhonov's 15,000 rubles question *44%: Emanuel Hurych's 320,000 Kč question *41%: **Giorgios Georgopoulos's 3,000,000 drahma question **Yana Dunayeva's 10,000 rubles question *40%: Vladimir Kachan and Yevgeny Knyazev's 400,000 rubles question *39%: **Mikhail Masloboyev's 16,000 rubles question **Dušan Perović and Yekaterina Andreyeva's 3,000,000 rubles question *37%: Andrey Urgant and Anna Banshchikova's 100,000 rubles question *36%: Karina Arutyunova's 10,000 rubles question *35%: Lev Durov's 400,000 rubles question *34%: Remigiusz Skubisz's 1 000 000 zł question *33%: **Pasternak Family's 4000 zł question **Salamat Karasartov's 40,000 tenge question *32%: Svetlana Larina's 32,000 rubles question *31%: Valentina Semilutskaya's 10,000 rubles question *30%: Mikhail Kvyatkovsky's 25,000 rubles question *27%: Yekaterina Lel and Alexander Morozov's 100,000 rubles question *26%: Mikhail Grushevsky and Evelina Blodans's 400,000 rubles question Middle 2 tied *36%: Mridul Gogoi's Rs. 3,000 question *32%: Lion Izmaylov and Arkady Inin's 200,000 rubles question *28%: **Yevgeny Zhumanov's 20,000 tenge question **Vladimir Kristovsky and Andrey Davidyan's 25,000 rubles question *27%: Anna Semenovich's 400,000 rubles question *26%: **Alexander Monakhov's 16,000 rubles question **Ruslan and Garik (Banderos)'s 10,000 rubles question **Dmitry Sokolov and Yelena Borshcheva's 50,000 rubles question **Mikhail Grushevsky and Evelina Blodans's 400,000 rubles question **Igor Mirkurbanov and Irina Bezrukova's 50,000 rubles question *25%: **Jaromír Bönisch's 80,000 Kč question **Sergey Karabinsky's 1,000,000 Moldovan lei - 372 000 Hryvnia question **Drew Bayers's $20,000 question **Milena Atanasova's 1,500 lev question **Yury Maslodudov's 50,000 rubles question **Artur Vasilyev's 25,000 rubles question **Alena Apina and Vyacheslav Malezhik's 25,000 rubles question **Vladimir Maltsev's 10,000 tenge question *24%: **Svetlana Toma and Irina Lachina's 50,000 rubles question **Kseniya Alferova and Povelas Vanagas's 10,000 rubles question **Oleg Taktarov's 100,000 rubles question **Erik Dadayan's 25,000 rubles question **Nurlan Bekboyev's 4,000 som question **Yelena Korolenko and Yury Kovelenov's 50,000 rubles question *22%: **Svetlana Suslova's 15,000 rubles question **Lyubov Kabayeva and Alina Kabayeva's 100,000 rubles question *21%: **Tatyana Sokolova's 15,000 rubles question **Natalya Barbye and Roman Budnikov's 25,000 rubles question **Adam Fuchs's 125 000 zł question *20%: **Natalya Gvozdikova and Yevgeny Zharikov's 50,000 rubles question **Dana Borisova and Stanislav Kostyushkin's 50,000 rubles question **Natalya Gvozdikova and Zurab Sotkilava's 100,000 rubles question *19%: **Leonid Parfyonov's 64,000 rubles question **Nikolay Zhukov's 16,000 rubles question **Viktor Savitsky's 500 rubles question **Mikhail Galustyan's 3,000 rubles question *18%: **Vladimir Vlasov's 3,000 rubles question **Igor Ugolnikov and Yevgeny Margulis's 25,000 rubles question *17%: **Galina Baranova's 8,000 rubles question **Pavel Sanayev's 15,000 rubles question *16%: Nikolay Bandurin and Mikhail Vashukov's 15,000 rubles question *15%: **Viktoriya Morozova and Anton Makarsky's 400,000 rubles question **Alla Ioshpe and Stakhan Rakhimov's 400,000 rubles question *14%: **Larisa Luzhina's 1,000 rubles question **Vladimir Petrov's 100,000 rubles question **Alexander Schirwindt and Mikhail Schirwindt's 100,000 rubles question **Lyubov Rudenko and Aristarkh Livanov's 100,000 rubles question **Larisa Verbitskaya and Vladimir Korenev's 15,000 rubles question *12%: **Oksana Fandera and Filipp Yankovsky's 16,000 rubles question **Dmitry Nagiyev's 200,000 rubles question **Eduard Martsevich's 15,000 rubles question **Alexander Demidov and Rostislav Khait's 10,000 rubles question *11%: **Petr Votruba's 10,000 Kč question **Jiří Reichel's 20,000 Kč question **Karina Kashinskaya's 1,000 rubles question **Olga Lomonosova's 5,000 rubles question **Vladimir Ushkov's 25,000 rubles question **Boris Smolkin and Olga Prokofyeva's 15,000 rubles question *10%: **Aleksandra Kozera's 1000 zł question **Olga Shelest and Anton Komolov's 50,000 rubles question **Maxim Trankov and Tatyana Volosozhar's 10,000 rubles question *9%: **Viktor Krutilin's 32,000 rubles question **Natalya Raybman's 1,000 rubles question *8%: **Beata Wodejko-Kucharska's 5000 zł question **Dmitry Nosov and Svetlana Masterkova's 50,000 rubles question **Daniil Spivakovsky's 10,000 rubles question **Vasily Seleznev's 2,000 rubles question *7%: **Yury Smirnov's 15,000 rubles question **Viktor Skitovich's 2,000 rubles question **Alexander Marshal's 15,000 rubles question *6%: **Dmitry Miller and Kseniya Lavrova-Glinka's 10,000 rubles question **Alexey Buldakov's 5,000 rubles question **Nádia Santos's R$2,000 question *5%: **Leonid Lisavetsky's 200 rubles question **Sergey Yelizarov's 3,000 rubles question *4%: Sergey Tikhonov's 5,000 rubles question *2%: **Małgorzata Łuczkiewicz's 500 zł question **Alexey Shmelev's 8,000 rubles question *1%: Vladimir Permyakov and Vyacheslav Vorobyov's 500 rubles question Bottom 2 tied *24%: Jose T. Mathew's Rs. 320,000 question *21%: **Milena Voháňková's 160,000 Kč question **Nikolay Semenenko's 15,000 rubles question **Azat Surakmatov's 8,000 som question *19%: Irina Slutskaya and Yevgeny Plyushchenko's 15,000 rubles question *18%: Lidiya Kozlova and Zoya Zelinskaya's 200,000 rubles question *17%: **Anna Bolshova's 32,000 rubles question **Igor Mirkurbanov and Vladimir Korenev's 400,000 rubles question *16%: **Ivan Skobrev and Anton Komolov's 800,000 rubles question **Yury Nikolayev and Rovshan Askerov's 800,000 rubles question *15%: **Martin Balcar's 40,000 Kč question **Yury Abelentsev's 10,000 rubles question **Roman Madyanov and Vladimir Sterzhakov's 10,000 rubles question **Alexander Druz and Alexander Rozenbaum's 10,000 rubles question **Muffy Marracco's $100,000 question *14%: **Anatoly Kotovrasov's 4,000 rubles question **Tatyana and Yury Kotlovenko's 8,000 rubles question **Natalya Mikhaylova and Alexander Zhulin's 25,000 rubles question *13%: **Igor Sazeyev's 64,000 rubles question **Georgy Grechko's 125,000 rubles question **Sergey Kutyrev and Yekaterina Petrova's 32,000 rubles question **Anfisa Chekhova's 50,000 rubles question **Arkady Arkanov and Yana Poplavskaya's 100,000 rubles question *12%: **Čeněk Matocha's 500,000 Kč question **Garik Martirosyan and Zhanna Martirosyan's 25,000 rubles question **Yuly Gusman and Alexey Lysenkov's 200,000 rubles question **Lion Izmaylov and Igor Khristenko's 15,000 rubles question *11%: **Yelena Yelagina's 4,000 rubles question **Dmitry Khrustalev and Yekaterina Varnava's 1,000 rubles question **Yury Nikolayev and Igor Nikolayev's 25,000 rubles question *10%: **Adam Poszewiecki's 2000 zł question **Julietta Stepanyan's 100 rubles question **Olga Kokorekina's 25,000 rubles question **Mariya Kiseleva and Ilya Averbukh's 10,000 rubles question **Vladimir Plekhov's 3,000 rubles question **Alexander Frolov's 50,000 rubles question **Yekaterina Rednikova and Ivan Stebunov's 15,000 rubles question *9%: **Denis Markov's 25,000 rubles question **Nikita Vysotsky's 5,000 rubles question **Yury Malikov and Inna Malikova's 100,000 rubles question *8%: **Yevgeny Redko's 5,000 rubles question **Semen Altov and Arkady Inin's 25,000 rubles question **Oleg Gazmanov and Rodion Gazmanov's 10,000 rubles question **Irada Zeynalova and Anton Vernitsky's 25,000 rubles question *7%: **Yana Churikova and Andrey Malakhov's 64,000 rubles question **Vladimir Didykh's 4,000 rubles question **Andrey Makarevich's 10,000 rubles question **Leonid Parfyonov and Yelena Chekalova's 10,000 rubles question **Larisa Latynina's 5,000 rubles question *6%: **Kazimierz Śwircz's 5000 zł question **Larisa Verbitskaya ana Zhanna Agalakova's 8,000 rubles question **Svetlana Kisir's 8,000 rubles question **Nikolay Tuzov's 15,000 rubles question **Eldar Ramazanov's 2,000 rubles question **Boris Tokarev and Lyudmila Gladunko's 100,000 rubles question **Aglaya Shilovskaya and Mikhail Movshovich's 10,000 rubles question *5%: **Viktor Abduramanov's 16,000 rubles question **Lubomír Hanuš's 40,000 Kč question **Alexander Marshal's 5,000 rubles question **Alexander Zhulin's 3,000 rubles question **Viktor Gusev's 5,000 rubles question **Natalya Senchukova and Viktor Rybin's 5,000 rubles question **Pyotr Tolstoy's 10,000 rubles question **Anton Yeskin and Denis Maydanov's 25,000 rubles question **Margarita Drobyazko and Stanislav Yarushin's 25,000 rubles question **Patrycja Gaillard's 40 000 zł question *4%: **Kirill Tolmatsky's 4,000 rubles question **Oleg Pavlov's 3,000 rubles question **Andrey Urgant's 5,000 rubles question **Alexander Tsekalo and Igor Zhizhikin's 10,000 rubles question **Lev Durov and Yekaterina Durova's 1,500,000 rubles question **Sergey Volchkov and Sabina Mustayeva's 15,000 rubles question **Vladimir Markin and Stas Pieha's 10,000 rubles question **Regina Todorenko and Ivan Dalmatov's 1,000 rubles question **Tursunay Seydullayeva 60,000 tenge question *3%: **Nikolay Barskov's 200 rubles question **Natalya Tenyakova and Darya Yurskaya's 2,000 rubles question **Alexander Maslyansky's 8,000 rubles question **Mikhail Boyarsky's 2,000 rubles question **Yury Ivanov's 5,000 rubles question **Nikolay Valuyev's 1,000 rubles question **Dana Borisova's 15,000 rubles question **Vladimir Orlov's 15,000 rubles question **Viktoriya Tolstoganova and Roman Madyanov's 15,000 rubles question *2%: **Yevgeny Artemov's 2,000 rubles question **David's 4th question **Alla Volgina's 1,000 rubles question **Ilya Novikov's 64,000 rubles question **Yury Nikulin's 500 rubles question **Vadim Kolganov and Timur Rodriguez's 1,000 rubles question **Alla Mikheyeva and Maxim Marinin's 5,000 rubles question **Irina Burenkova and Kurban Nabiulin's 3,000 rubles question *1%: **Heinrich Röhrl's €32.000 question **Vincent Frommer's €300 question **Mana Ashida's ¥100,000 question *0%: **Chukwuma Eze's ₦10,000,000 question **Tatyana Telezhenko's 2,000 rubles question **Svetlana Izvekova and Alexey Kuznetsov's 16,000 rubles question **Lev Sokologorsky's 15,000 rubles question **Ildus Barkhatov's 25,000 rubles question **Vladimir Kutuzov's 50,000 rubles question **Tatyana Voytyuk-Protsenko and Dmitry Iosifov's 100,000 rubles question **Marat Basharov's 5,000 rubles question **Konstantin Rachkov's 25,000 rubles question **Nadezhda Dias's 200,000 rubles question **Marina Chernova's 1,000 rubles question **Yury Chernov and Mikhail Kokshenov's 25,000 rubles question **Karen Shakhnazarov and Vladimir Menshov's 200,000 rubles question **Shashi Kant Timothy's Rs. 3,000 question Top 3 tied *30%: Contestant's $25,000 question Bottom 3 tied *23%: John Brown's $250,000 question *20%: Galina Konshina and Sevara Nazarkhan's 200,000 rubles question *16%: Oksana Malikova's 10,000 rubles question *10%: Jakub Gozdanek's 2000 zł question *8%: **David Bower's 300 rubles question **Vladislav Radimov and Tatyana Bulanova's 50,000 rubles question *7%: Mikhail Grushevsky's 5,000 rubles question *6%: Vladimir Neupokoyev's 10,000 rubles question *5%: Kirill Nabutov's 2,000 rubles question *3%: **Renat Temirgaleyev's 500 rubles question **Natalya Selezneva's 500 rubles question *2%: **Irina Miroshnichenko and Sergey Zhilin's 3,000 rubles question **Nicola Yeoman's £1,000 question *1%: Rahul Ghai's Rs. 3,000 question All 4 tied *25%: Ndriçim Seferi's €250 question Low range of results * 2% (24%-26%): Jaromír Bönisch's 80,000 Kč question * 2% (24%-26%): Drew Bayers's $20,000 question * 3% (24%-27%): Jose T. Mathew's Rs. 320,000 question * 5% (23%-28%): Marcin Jużyk's 40,000 zł quesion * 6% (22%-28%): Aysha Japarkulova's 8,000 som question * 6% (22%-28%): Zarlyk Omuraliyev's 4,000 som question * 6% (22%-28%): Meyman Tokoyev's 8,000 som question * 8% (22%-30%): Dastan Nuraliyev's 8,000 som question * 8% (21%-29%): Jumabek Toktosun uulu's 4,000 som question * 8% (20%-28%): Jusupali Gaparov's 8,000 som question * 11% (21%-32%): Milena Voháňková's 160,000 Kč question * 11% (21%-32%): Azat Surakmatov's 8,000 som question * 12% (19%-31%): Tunukbek Moydunov's 16,000 som question * 12% (19%-31%): Murat Chynyyev's 16,000 som question * 13% (19%-32%): Joanna Radosz's 40,000 zł question * 14% (18%-32%): Kinga Rusin and Piotr Kraśko's 500,000 zł question * 14% (21%-35%): Robert Zagitov and Nasra Miari's 125,000 rubles question * 14% (18%-32%): Gulmira Jumagulova's 4,000 som question * 14% (18%-32%): Aza Turaliyeva's 2,000 som question * 14% (18%-32%): Kylychbek Azarov's 8,000 som question Voting for "blank" answers * Czech Republic: ** 12% and 1% - Lucie Dlouhá's 40,000 Kč question ** 3% - Aleš Černík's 10,000 Kč question ** 2% and 2% - Michaela Řehulová's 80,000 Kč question * Ecuador: 3% and 1% - Maria Fernanda Compte's $10,000 question * Poland: 10% - Iwona's 200 zł question (1999) * Russia ** 9% and 1% - Svetlana Shvedova's 16,000 rubles question ** 8% - Igor Koblov's 2,000 rubles question ** 6% - Arkady Poyasov's 4,000 rubles question ** 5% and 3% - Boris Berman and Eldar Zhandarev's 15,000 rubles question ** 4% and 4% - Alexander Nosik's 25,000 rubles question ** 4% and 3% - Larisa Chizhova's 1,000 rubles question ** 4% and 2% - Igor Zelenitsyn's 8,000 rubles question ** 4% - Alexander Okhotin's 50,000 rubles question ** 3% and 1% - Valery Ukhov's 4,000 rubles question ** 3% and 1% - Konstantin Bezrukavy's 5,000 rubles question ** 1% and 1% - Tatyana Zenina's 15,000 rubles question ** 1% - Eduard Petukhov's 16,000 rubles question ** 1% - Tatyana Golovina's 400,000 rubles question ** 1% - Valentina Dolgopolova's 5,000 rubles question * United States: ** 5% - Jason Alexander's $500,000 question ** 1% - David Goodman's $1,000,000 question Errors * United Kingdom: 2 episodes with 0% for A, B, C, & D. * Russia: A & D are missed (September 26, 2009). Category:Statistics